theshadowwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Origin Soon after reaching this dimension, the Mrrshan realized that they could increase their ships' operating efficiency by melding a full-time pilot to the starship. This was, however, difficult, as it would make a captain's ability to captain the vessel incredibly limited, as a captain has many other functions that it must perform. In addition, a Mrrshan's brain is ill suited to this task, as it cannot multitask very well. The Mrrshan, therefore, began a series of genetic experiments to develop a creature that could be melded with the ship, and assist in the piloting of the vessel. After 20 years, the Mrrshan had their first success, by melding Trilarian DNA with Psilon and Bulrathi DNA, the end result being a creature that could multitask its thoughts, in addition to being able to process the complex trans-dimensional equations necessary for starburst. All within a highly durable body that can withstand massive damage. This is necessary, for when they are bonded with their starship, they are effectively immobile. Physiology Due to their incredibly complex brain, their language cannot be translated by translator microbes. They will generally speak a number of different languages to make up for this, however, and have the ability to learn any language that is in their ship's database. Their own language is presumed to be entirely based on High order math equations, in addition to a number of other incredibly complex conjugations. A Pilot can express an entire conversation in just a few words. In addition, their complex brain allows them to parallel process many pieces of information at a time, effectively running a ship, with greater efficiency than a bonded captain. However, the pilot does not replace these bonds, instead it augments them, allowing the ship to perform better. The Pilots have a trinary heart system that seems to be dedicated mostly to providing blood and nutrients to the creature's massive brain. In spite of this, they have an incredibly strong upper body, capable of lifting a Bulrathi in one claw, and strangling it. However, they do not have legs. The lower part of their body is dedicated to a heavy carapace that covers their nerve clusters that are linked into the starship at bonding. To get around on planet, they fly on small hoverchairs, or use powered exoskeletons, dependant on the Pilot's preferance. Their eyes have compound retinae to increase the amount of data they can process visually, and they also have four claws, presumably to maintain the systems and pilot the ship. The claws appear to be able to split apart, to form 6 fingered hands, when situations require it. The pilot species is omnivorous, however, when the pilot is bonded with a starship, it derives all its nutritional requirements from the ship itself. Treatment The Pilot species is sentient, and has a colony on the planet Caladan. They have been granted full rights as a species by the Mrrshan empire, and as such, can be seen in any number of places. Those Pilots that are not Pilots will fill the role of researcher, librarian, or data analyst, or any of the other peaceful jobs of the Mrrshan empire. Behavior Pilots are generally pacifistic, when it comes to their personal behavior. However, when it comes to the safety of their ship and crew, they will stop at nothing to ensure their safety. They are capable of precisely firing weapons, and even maintain the targeting systems of the internal defensive systems themselves. Life and Lifespan When the pilot lives on a ship, he resides in a place called the pilot's den. The den is located in the center of the ship and is heavily armored, and has its own backup systems, to ensure that the pilot lives. From here, the pilot controls the DRRs, and other maintenance systems. Occasionally, the pilot will entertain visitors in its den, however, in most cases, they simply communicate with crew through the ship's communications system. Of course, this all depends on the individual pilot. The Pilot species can generally live to be over a millenia, although once bonded to a starship, they share that ship's lifespan. Since not much is known about how long the ships can live, it could be either detrimental or beneficial. Whatever the case, the Pilots do not seem to care. They will gladly trade their lives for the ability to explore beyond their home planet and to see the universe. Category:Mrrshan Empire Species